Wolf in Sheeps Clothing
by Prima Voltera
Summary: [ACCOMPANIMENT TO MUSIC OR THE MISERY] A wolf in sheeps clothing is more than a warning... Saint Wentz, Brother, Musician, Friend... Killer. No one knows exactly what drove Saint down his dark path. Oh sure, it was explained by the others, but do you know the REAL story?
1. chapter 1

This is an accompanying story and is NOT a sequel. This whole story is told from Saints point of view and gives insight on the details that happened before, during and after the events that took place in _Music or the Misery_. Hopefully this will answer questions.

Each chapter gives insight on the subject and will most likely not be full length chapters, although length will vary from chapter to chapter. I hope you enjoy, **_Wolf in Sheeps Clothing._**


	2. Fallout

**_August 25th 20xx_**

 ** _Chicago, Illinois_**

It was the day after my 16th birthday when dad and the others dropped the bomb on me and changed my complete outlook on everything that was going on in our lives. Up until that point my life was pretty great. My dad was the member of a well known band, I had great friends and family and was doing well in school.

I was hanging out in my room doing my homework when my broth Bronx entered, without knocking.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I had told him multiple times that he needed to knock before entering.

"Dad and the others want to talk to you." Bronx said, completely ignoring the fact that he had annoyed me.

"About what?" I asked, putting my pencil down and facing him.

"Something important." Bronx said vaguely. "You know that thing that they told me about that I wasn't allowed to tell you?"

"Yeah." I replied. It had annoyed me when I found out that dad and the others where keeping some information from me out something that was clearly important. Even more so when I found out that Ruby knew this secret as well.

"Are you going to finally tell me what you know?"

"Not me, no." Bronx said shaking his head. "Dad and the others are going to tell you."

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bronx said. "If you want. They are down stairs in the living room."

"Ok." I said standing up and walking out the door.

Heading down stairs and entering the living room I saw that dad was there with the rest of the band and so was Ruby and Declan. Nodding my head in acknowledgement to Declan and Ruby, I turned to dad and the others.

"Bronx said that you had something to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Yes." Dad said looking at me. "It's very important that you don't tell anyone what we are going to tell you."

"Especially my sister." Declan added.

"Why?" I asked slightly confused by what they where asking. "Does it involve Ryan?"

"Yes." Patrick said. "It does."

"So then why keep it from her?" I asked.

"It would destroy her life." Andy said simply.

"It would?" I asked. "It's not like she's adopted or something is it?" I looked at the guys and they didn't say anything to contradict what I just said. "Oh God... You not kidding are you?" I said. "She really is adopted? Why don't you tell her?"

"It's not that simple." Dad said.

"Really?" I asked not convinced. "Plenty of kids know that they are adopted and that's at a really early age. What's do different about this?"

"Everything is different." Patrick said. "Not only would it completely destroy her life, it would put it in danger."

"Ok," I said. "First of all, what do you mean that it'll put her life in danger? If she's adopted then who are her actual parents?"

"Ryan is actually Georges daughter." Patrick said.

George. I knew that they meant Ryan Ross. It was a habit for everyone to call him by his actual name ever since Ryan was born.

"And Ryan needs protection because of Brendon." Dad added. "You know how he is."

Of course I did. Brendon got jealous whenever he heard anything that went on in Georges life. Wether it be success in the music business or in his personal life. Brendon of course was happy for George, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be jealous.

"Ok," I said. "but why does Ryan need protection from Brendon? I get that he'll probably be jealous of the fact that George has a daughter but still."

"We're worried that he might try to hurt or harm Ryan." Patrick said. "We don't know exactly what he'd do if he found out. We, as well as George, would rather not take the risk of Brendon knowing."

"If George is Ryan's dad, then who's her mom?" I asked.

"We don't know." Dad said. "George wouldn't tell us. If we had to guess, we'd say it has to do with George dating one of Brendons ex girlfriends."

"That's stupid." I said. "Brendon has Sara, he shouldn't get all jealous about George."

"We agree Saint." Patrick said. "That's why we agreed to take Ryan in make her one of us."

One of us. Ha! When would they realize they needed to tell Ryan who she really was? Keeping it a secret would only make things worse. I was getting pissed off about this. They treated Ryan like she was the best thing ever, always phrasing her on how good she was at playing a certain instrument and what not. I knew that it hurt Declan no matter how may times he denied it. Patrick was giving more attention to Ryan than his own son! And they wondered why Declan didn't want to be in a band.

"Saint?" Dad asked drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone, especially Brendon or Ryan about this?"

"Oh yeah." I said. "I promise."

Empty words. In fact... I'll probably call up Brendon after I had this conversation. Ryan didn't deserve the attention she got, and if anything I could make the others realize that taking Ryan in was a bad idea.

"That's great." Dad said with a smile. "I'm glad that you're so understanding."

"Yeah." I said. "I need to go up stairs and finish my homework. Excuse me."

I headed up stairs to my room and shut the door, careful to lock it this time in case Bronx barged in again. He wouldn't find it suspicious, I did it all the time.

Grabbing my phone off of my night stand I dialed Brendon's number.

"Hello, Brendon? It's me Saint. I have something important to tell you..."


	3. Decent

**_June 14th 20xx_**

 ** _Chicago, Illinois_**

Three years have passed since I was told about the big secret that could tear us all apart. Brendon had thanked me for telling him what I knew and promised that he'd put the information to good use. He said that he'd make sure that Dad and the others didn't find out that I told him.

Surprisingly enough, when they did find out, they didn't think that I told Brendon. That just proved how gullible they really where. Bronx however, wasn't fooled as easily.

 _"Saint!" Bronx yelled slamming my bedroom door open. Even after all this time he still didn't know how to knock._

 _"What?" I asked looking up from the book I was reading._

 _"You told Brendon about Ryan!" Bronx accused._

 _"What makes you think that?" I asked. "I promised not to tell, and I never break my promises."_

 _"Well who else would it be?" Bronx demanded. "Dad and the others would never tell, nether would Declan."_

 _"Maybe it was Ruby." I said with a shrug. Anything to get him to think it wasn't me. "You know how she is, blabbing all the time about everything."_

 _"Ruby doesn't like Brendon." Bronx said with a scowl. "Therefore it was you."_

 _"Have you ever even though about it?" I asked, catching Bronx off guard._

 _"Though about what?"_

 _"This whole thing." I said. "Ryan's not even Patrick and Elisa's daughter and yet everyone treats her like she's the best thing ever!"_

 _"So?" Bronx said. "We can't have her having any doubts about anything. What we do is necessary. It sounds to me that you're jealous."_

 _"As if." I said with a snort. "I just feel like it's not right."_

Even after our argument Bronx kept a close eye on me. He didn't think that I was that worthy, and he was correct. Three years of plotting with Brendon, careful to never have anything traced back to me, had somewhat payed off. I never did anything that would hurt Ryan, not yet at least, and Dad and the others where completely oblivious to all of it.

Brendon was merely someone to do my dirty work, and to get the things I needed. After all, it'd be suspicious of I went an bought stuff I needed with dad's credit card. It would being uncomfortable questions that I didn't want to answer.

Now that dad and the others had announced their tour in Asia and Europe, I could finally put together my final plan to get rid of Ryan once and for all. I found out where Ryan and Declan would be staying and what school they'd be going to, and managed to persuade dad and the others to let Bronx, Ruby and myself to join them a few weeks later. That's when I really could start planning.

Brendon wasn't completely aware of my full plan, which was good because even though he didn't like Ryan, I doubt that he'd resort to murder. Ryan's death would ensure that things would go back to normal, our little family put right once again.


	4. Arrival

**_November 10th 20xx_**

 ** _Ouran Academy, Tokyo_**

Thanks to my skills of persuasion, I managed to get Brendon to buy me a plane ticket so I could arrive in Japan a few days before Bronx and Ruby. For all they knew, I was stopping to spend a few days in California. Getting off the plane I took a taxi to the hotel I had booked. I was quite thankful that I had accepted Patrick's offer of teaching me some Japanese, otherwise I probably would've been stuck.

After putting my things away, I took a taxi to the school that Ryan and Declan where going to, Ouran Academy. Putting in my hat and jacket I made my way towards the schools main office. Entering, I took off my hat and inquired about a map of the school. The front desk lady asked why I would need one and who I was.

I said that I was someone looking into transferring to the school, which she must've beloved due to my broken Japanese. She asked if I needed a guide when touring the school and I merely said that I wished to explore on my own.

After getting the map I exited the main building and started wandering around. Grinning , I noticed that they had a Black Magic club. What a perfect place to have as my base of operations. I just needed to get on the clubs good side so I could use it for what I needed it for.

I then noted that the Host Club wasn't that far from the Black Magic club. This was just getting better. I knew that Ryan had gotten roped in by this so called Host Club because I had heard Declan complaining to Bronx about it over the phone.

I decided to go and check things out. I didn't really need to check out the rest of the school, the area where I needed to be was perfect.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall making my way towards the Host Club room when I heard a door open and saw Ryan hurry out. She was texting on her phone and didn't notice me. Putting my hat back on and pulling it low over my face, I purposely bumped into her, hard. She fell to the floor and I just kept on walking with a smirk on my face.

Once I turned the corner I let out a sigh. So Ryan really was a part of the Host Club... I'd have to be careful not to show my face once I started moving stuff up here for my plans. My phone rang and I scowled. I had specifically told Brendon not to call me once I got to Japan because of the outrageous fee that i'd have to pay. Of course then again, he'd have to pay it too because he was also not in the US.

"What is it?" I snapped picking up the phone.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me." Brendon said, sounding irritated. "I just needed to call you because I just found out that Bronx will be arriving there tomorrow."

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed. "He wasn't supposed to arrive until Ruby was!"

"Yeah well apparently Declan kept bugging him to come because he was worried about Ryan." Brendon said. "Did you do anything to her?"

"No." I said. "Of course not, I'm not stupid. I think part of the reason why Declan bugged Bronx to be here is because Ryan joined this group called the Host Club. Apparently they're pretty sketchy."

"Well ask log as it has nothing to do with you." Brendon grunted. "And just as a rem once Bronx gets there-"

"Don't make contact with him and make sure he doesn't see me until the time I'm 'arriving'." I said interrupting him. "Yeah, I get it."

"Good." Brendon said before hanging up.

Argghhh! That man was going to annoy the heck out of me. Luckily if everything worked out, I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore; he was the perfect scapegoat.


	5. Hunting

**_May 20th 20xx_**

 ** _Ouran Academy, Tokyo_**

Months had passed since I had first started planning and I was more than ready for it to be put into action. Gaining the trust of the members of the Black Magic Club and the Host Club was easy, the Host Club was even more gullible than dad and the others; except for the Ootori guy. He was someone to look out for. The one thing that really irritated me through was that Bronx had given me so much crap about telling Brendon about Ryan, but then went and told a complete stranger about it! A stranger, who was getting close to Ryan.

Despite all of the Host Club activities that I was forced to participate in, I still managed to get a lot of work done. Brendon had sent me the costume that I would be using as a disguise, and I was positive that no one would be able to identify me with it on. Getting the rest of the supplies I needed was easy because it was basically a bunch stuff that was laying around in the Back Magic Club's room. I had to purchase a gun by myself but that was about it.

With two days until the concert I was busy preparing stuff for that night. I had ordered a bouquet of flowers to be delivered to Ryan on the night of the concert and made sure that the bouquet had some of the flowers that she was allergic to in it. I had originally planned on just straight out knocking her out but I realized it would be a lot easier if she was distracted first.

Dad and the rest of the guys would be arriving the day of the concert because they had a show to play the day before. This give me more time to prepare without worrying about someone wondering where I was all time.

The two days passed quickly and on the day of the concert I was certain that everything will go as planned. I had arrived nearly late, just before me and the others went on stage, and I was pretty sure that Bronx was suspicious of me. The concert ran smoothly and after it I quickly got off the stage then told the others I needed to do something. I don't think anyone was really listening however.

Ducking into the closet where I had my things, I quickly changed out of my clothes and into the costume that Brendon had sent earlier. Slipping out I quickly looked from side to side making sure that no one else was around. Satisfied, I made my way to where I knew Ryan was. Peering into the room I saw that she was in the process of smelling the bouquet of flowers that I had sent. Excellent, everything was going exactly as planned now if it could just stay that way...


	6. Pursuit

**_May 22nd 20xx_**

 ** _Ouran Academy, Tokyo_**

I cursed silently as I chased Declan down the hall. Everything was going perfectly until he and Kyoya had appeared. I knew that tracing down to climb or is more important than anything else at the moment. It was frustrating knowing that I had filled in killing Ryan but now it was more important to make sure that dad on the others never found out. I managed to corner Declan and lowered the gun I had at his chest.

"What are you doing this?" Declan asked gasping for breath. I had to admire him, he didn't seem frightened in the least. "Why go after Ryan?"

"Why?" I asked. "Because she's ruined everything. Because of her everything is a complete lie. Her entire life, our lives that we are living, everything. I thought we pride ourselves on not keeping secrets from each other but ever since Ryan came, I realize that that has been disregarded. It's time to put into this little act. And I believe the only way to do that, to put things back to how they used to be, is to kill the actress or in this case, the actor."

"You're delusional!" Declan said. "Killing me or Ryan won't do anything. You'll just get caught and thrown in jail."

"True." I agreed. "Killing Ryan won't be of any use, not while she doesn't know about her true parentage. Killing you however... now that would be hard to explain. Ryan's probably already wondering why I targeted her, and with your death, the others will be forced to tell her everything. Then I can go back and kill her."

"You wouldn't dare." Declan snarled.

"Oh really?" I said with a sneer. "Watch me." I shot him in the chest and he fell forward. Letting out a sigh I kicked the body to make sure that he was dead before running down the hallway and out the door. Someone was bound to have heard gunshots and will probably come to investigate.

Running away from the school, I made my way to the rendezvous point that me and Brendon and I had set up to meet up.

"Saint!" Brendon said turning around when he heard me approach. "Where have you been? I heard a gun shot and-" he trailed off when he saw the fun in my hand. "Did you kill her?" He demanded. "We never agreed to that! We merely wanted to scare her!"

"Of course not." I said with a lazy grin. So there was such things as a post killing high... made me feel like I could do anything.

"Then who did you kill then?" Brendon demanded. "And don't lie to me, you have blood all over you."

I frowned. How could he have known that? The costume I was wearing was red. Blood would've blended in with it.

"I killed Declan." I said in a flag voice. "He got in the way."

"That was unnecessary!" Brendon yelled. "Nobody needed to get hurt or killed!"

"Nobody?" I asked with a humorless laugh. "If you ask me, they deserved it. It was a bummer that I couldn't-"

"Saint." Brendon interrupted me. "You have a huge blood stain on you."

"I do?" I looked down. The proved to be a mistake on my part. I heard rustling come if from Brendon's direction and felt something connect with my head before I blacked out.


	7. Caged

**_June 6th 20xx_**

 ** _Fuchū Prison, Tokyo_**

Roughly two weeks have passed since I woke up in this hell hole known as Fuchū Prison. I was pissed when I found out that Brendon was the one to hit me over the head and send me here.

I was laying on my back staring up at the ceiling when one of the guards banged on the door to my cell. He said something that I couldn't understand before opening the door and entering. I lunged at him and ended up getting punched in the face. Spitting out blood I cursed him as he forcefully put my arms behind me and cuffed them.

Pushing me out of my cell the guard led me down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. Unlocking it, the guard pushed me in and cuffed me to a table that was sitting in the middle of the room. The guard barked something at me before leaving the room, shutting the door behind me.

I wondered what they where going to do sigh me and why they had sought me into this room. Interrogation maybe? My curiosity was halted when I heard a door behind me open and I turned around to see Kyoya Ootri enter the room.

"You!" I snarled. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk." Kyoya said simply.

"Talk?" I snorted. "What ever."

"Ryan doesn't know that I'm here." Kyoya said. "She also doesn't know that you are here either. No one does."

"Why do ou think that I care?" I snapped.

"Don't you want to know how she is doing?" Kyoya asked narrowing his eyes. He sat down in the chair across from me.

"I could careless." I said.

"I'll tell you anyways." Kyoya said. "The wound to her stomach is healing nicely and she had to get stitches. The injury to her hand however... How do you feel knowing that she won't be able to play an instrument ever again?"

"I don't care." I said. "What do you hope to accomplish by talking to me?"

"Answers." Kyoya said simply.

"Well you obviously know about everything." I said. "So why bother?"

"I want to know what motivated you." Kyoya said leaning forwards.

"I have a question then." I said. "Would you kill to protect someone?"

"Depends on the person." Kyoya replied.

"Ok then..." I said. "Would you kill to prove a point?"

"Never." Kyoya said. "Are you saying you killed because of those things?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said with a grin.

"If you are, then who are you protecting?" Kyoya asked.

"Doesn't matter." I replied.

"Fine then." Kyoya said. "Clearly I'm not going to get anywhere with talking to you."

He got up to leave and I jerked forward.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"Tell Ryan I'm here."

"Why?" Kyoya asked turning to face me. "She won't come an visit you."

"I know." I said. "Just tell her. Please?"

"Ok." Kyoya said siping his head in a slight nod. "I suppose I can grant that one request."

He left the room and then the guard from before dragged me back to my cell. I know that I wouldn't be stuck in here forever, after all, I wasn't a Japanese citizen. It was only a matter of time before I got back to the States. And then I could start plotting my revenge.


	8. Playlist

**Fallout** : The Fallout- Fireflight

 **Descent** : Madness- Ruelle

 **Arrival** : Raised By Wolves- Falling in Reverse

 **Hunting** : Point of No Return- Starset

 **Pursuit** : Kill the Lights- Set it Off

 **Caged** : Hurricane- 30 Seconds to Mars


End file.
